Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Continuation of Man
by Bl00dStains666
Summary: After the death of the 17th Angel at the hands of Shinji, it seems that the world is ready to enter a new age. However, the 2nd Branch of Nerv reappears, as well as Evangelion Unit-04. Also new Angels begin to arrive. Chapter 2 up.
1. Genesis 1:4 Reappearence

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. No money or endorsements of any kind are being made out of this fanfic.

Author's Note: This fic takes place after Episode 24 where Kowouru is killed at the hands of Unit-01. However, Third Impact and the events of End of Evangelion do not occur, till later anyway. The Branch of Nerv which vanished reappears mysteriously back in the United States, along with Eva Unit-04. No one knows why Nerv is still using the Evas, since all of the Angels have been destroyed, but soon those questions are to be answered. This is my first fanfic. Reviews and ideas and suggestions to help me improve on my writing would be appreciated. Criticism is also welcome.

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Continuation of Man**

**Genesis 1:4 Reappearence**

Night had befallen in the city of Tokyo-3. The once magnificent and sprawling city was now undergoing major reconstruction, as it had been severely damaged in the last, violent battles with the Angels. Everyone was now relieved that the last angel had been destroyed, that is, except for Shinji Ikari.

**Katsuragi Apartment**

Shinji is in his bed, squirming and turning. His body is covered in sweat, he is obviously in some kind of terrible nightmare.

Shinji: Where am I?

Voice: Why did you kill him?

Shinji: What?

Voice: Why did you kill him?

Shinji: He wanted me to kill him!

Voice: Is that why you killed him?

Shinji: Yes! Besides, I had no other choice, he was an Angel!

Voice: So is that why you killed him?

Shinji: Yes! He was an Angel! He was the enemy! If I didn't kill him, we would have all been destroyed!

Voice: He was also human.

Shinji: No, he was an Angel!

Voice: He told you he loved you, he felt human emotions. He loved you, so do you kill the ones who love you?

Shinji: No! He betrayed me! He only used me to complete his final task! I had to kill him! Don't you understand?

Voice: Murderer.

Shinji: What..?

Voice: You are a murderer, Shinji Ikari. You are no better than your father.

Shinji: I am not a murderer dammit! He was an angel...why won't you leave me alone!

With that gasp, Shinji awakens. His heavy breathing is the only thing that can be heard. Moments later, we can hear soft whimpers as the boy begins to cry.

Shinji: Im sorry...Kowouru.

Shinji glances to the clock and sees that it is now 9:00 A.M. Sullemly, he walks out of his room. The apartment is dead silent. Him being the only one here. Misato has almost vanished from existance as she is always at Nerv and Asuka was still in the hospital. The thought of the redheaded German pilot sent thoughts through his mind.

Shinji: Asuka...

With a sudden spring of determination, Shinji gets dressed and leavs the apartment. His face showing a determined look as he heads for the Nerv hospital...

**Nerv Headquarters**

The main control room at Nerv Headquarters is showing its usual abundance of activity. Techinicians were running routine checks on the Magi system and on the Evas. Now that the final Angel had been defeated, no one knew why the Evas were still being checked on regularly since they were no longer needed. We see Misato sitting at a terminal, deep in thought.

Misato (to herself): Now that the last Angel has been defeated, what will Nerv do with the Evas? What does Commander Ikari have planned? Could there be another threat to mankind other than the Angels? Kaji must have known something...but now hese dead. Ritsuko also kept so many secrets from me...the clones of Rei, Lillith...what is Nerv's real purpose...?

Misato sighs out loud as she lays her head in her hands. She shuts out the world and closes her eyes, the questions running over and over again. Her train of thought is suddenly interrupted by Hyuuga.

Hyuuga: The routine check on the Magi is complete. No problems detected Major.

Misato: Good work guys, you can go ahead and take a short break if you want.

Hyuuga: If you don't mind me asking Major, just what are we going to use the Evangelions for now that all the Angels have been defeated?

Misato: I don't know Hyuuga...I don't know...

**Nerv Hostpital- 1st Cranial Truma Nerve**

Shinji looked down at the sleeping girl in the bed before him. She looked like a total mess. The bandages on her wrist indicated that she tried to take her life. She looked pale and had lost weight, since she had not eaten. Her only source of nutrition was the IV drip in her arm, which probably was the thing that kept her alive.

Shinji: Asuka...

Shinji barely whispered Asuka's name, yet it had a more profound effect than a thousand screams would. He placed his trembling hand her shoulder and said her name again.

Shinji: Asuka...please wake up.

Shinji began to shake Asuka, but to no avail. Her frail form merely slumped back and forth as he began to shake her more violently.

Shinji: Asuka please wake up, say something!

Asuka did not respond, she merely laid there, the only sounds she made were her soft breathing.

Shinji: Asuka please! Call me an idiot, a wimp, a spinless coward! Please! Just let me know your still here...tell me anything Asuka..please...

Asuka simply laid there, not even reacting to Shinji's words, which were now as loud as screams.

Shinji: ...

Shinji left without a word. He held his head low as he headed out, not wanting anyone to see the tears which graced his face.

**Mojave Desert, Nevada, United States.**

The wind blew silently over the desert landscape. The area of the Mojave desert had almost completely returned to its original state before the Second Impact. The signs of desert life are abundant all over. Suddenly, there is a huge gust of wind and a noise so loud that it can be compared to an N2 mine detonation. Then a huge and complex facility appears seemingly out of nowhere. As quickly as the mayhem started, it stops.

**Nerv Headquarters**

There was udder confusion inside of Nerv HQ as alarms started blaring out of nowhere. The bridge technicians quickly started to identify the problem.

Misato: Whats going on?

Shigeru: The Magi detected a high energy reaction in the Nevada area of the United States!

Misato: Wait a minute...isn't that where...

Hyuuga: We got one of our surveillance sattelites in position, I'm transferring images to the main screen now.

The main screen blinked for a moment, then an image sprawled up. The whole facility appeared to be in shock.

Maya: My god...isn't that...

No words were needed however, as the image was suprisingly clear. Nerv Nevada 2nd Branch, and Evangelion Unit-04, had reappeared.

**To be continued.**

A/N: Well, there you have it. The first chapter to my first fic. I know this chapter may be a bit short, but think of it as a prologue of things to come.

The next chapter will deal with the shipping of the 6th Child and Unit-04 to Japan, as well as Asuka finally coming out of her coma. Also, I really don't know what to name the 6th Child...all I know is that hese American. If anyone has any suggestions, include them in your review. Thanks, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Once again, Reviews and Criticism are welcome. Thanks!

Bl00dStains666


	2. Genesis 1:5 Awakening and Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. No money or profits of any kind are being made off of this fic.

A/N: Well, here is the second chapter to Continuation of Man. Hopefully this one will be a bit better than the first. I would like to thank TheLegendaryManHimself for giving me some good advice and informing me of how to spell Kaworu's name lol. Well, here it is. Once again, Reviews and Suggestions are welcome.

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Continuation of Man**

**Genesis 1:5 Awakening and Arrival**

Light shown into a very large office, casting an eerie red glow throught the whole room. The office was decorated with a very sophisticated pattern which graced the floor. A pattern known as the Tree of Life. Two men stood in the spacious chamber, having a conversation about recent events.

Fuyutsuki: So...I presume you heard of the incident involving Unit-04.

Gendo: Yes, The U.S. Military raided the complex only to find the entire place empty.

Fuyutsuki: Besides that, the Unit's S2 Engine was operational when they came into contact with it. Which can only mean one thing...

Gendo: It was some sort of malfunction in the engine which caused the whole complex to dissapear in the first place. I am well aware of the details, Sensei.

Fuyutsuki drew in his breath at being called "Sensei". It reminded him of someone familiar...

Fuyutsuki (to himself): Yui...

Gendo: Evangelion Unit-04 and the Sixth are being shipped here as we speak.

Fuyutsuki: It would seem that the U.S. is trying to get rid of the Unit as fast as it can.

Gendo: Yes, Unit-04 has caused the Americans nothing but trouble. Several thousand people were killed in the vanishing of the 2nd Branch, after all.

Fuyutsuki: I also heard that mass production of Evangelion Units 05-13 has begun.

Gendo: Yes, the old men at SEELE are getting arrogant.

Fuyutsuki: Do you think the reappearence of Unit-04 could have caused them to speed up the schedule?

Gendo: Could be. Unit-04's reappearence was not in their scenario. They must feel threatened.

Fuyutsuki: They could be planning to take action against us.

Gendo: They are fools if they think this facility could be taken over so easily, even with the JSSDF's help.

Fuyutsuki: You're being arrogant.

Gendo: Arrogance is one of mankind's strengths.

Fuyutsuki: It can lead to your destruction.

Gendo: Let the old men do as they please. We will be ready.

Fuyutsuki: How can we be ready? The Third Child is mentally unstable, not to mention the Second is in a coma. And I really don't think the Sixth received too much training in the United States. Are you going to rely solely on Rei?

Gendo: For what I have planned, Rei will be more than enough.

Fuyutsuki: ...of course.

**Pacific Ocean**

A young boy leaned against a rail on a Class 1 American Warship. He held a portable SDAT player in his hands, and he was seemingly lost in his music. He had black hair which was long, and dark brown eyes. He wore black jeans, black boots, black nail polish on his nails and a black shirt with a logo of a popular heavy metal band in America (A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist lol). All of the black on him was contrasted by his pale skin. The boy in question is named Malikai. He sighed as the sea air blew freely against his face.

Malikai: I wonder how much longer until I reach Japan...

The boy turned and went into the ship. Once inside, he proceeded down to the Holding deck. He opened a watertight door, and was greeted by the massive sight of Evangelion Unit-04. It had a remarkable resemblance to the previously destroyed Unit-03, but instead it sported a Metallic Silver paintjob contrasted by a black outline. This Eva was also a bit bulkier due to the fact that it had an S2 core embedded inside of it. Also, it had giant black wings which were folded in some kind of compartment on its back. Unit-04 could extend its wings and fly, thusgiving it a dramatic advantage over the previous models. This Evangelion looked to be the mightiest of those in existance. Its weapons also differed from the previous Evas. Instead of a Progressive Knife, its shoulder wings housed a folded Progressive Scythe. When the weapon was activated, it extended to about 3/4 of the Eva's hight, and a long curved blade came out of the side at the top. This Eva surely seemed to be the most capable ever built.

Malikai: ...

The boy gently ran his hands across the smooth surface of the Mecha. He looked up at the haunting figure and gave it a smile.

Malikai: Don't worry there fellow, soon I will get to see what you're really made of.

With one last look, the boy left the Holding deck in silence.

**Nerv Headquarters**

Misato: How much longer until we have Unit-04 in our posession?

Hyuuga: The American ship passed the Hawaiian Islands a few hours ago, so we might have it here by early next morning.

Misato: And the status of Unit-04?

Hyuuga: The crew reports that the trip has gone without incident so far. The Sixth Child also seems to be pretty comfortable.

Misato: The Sixth! The Sixth Child has been found?

Hyuuga: Yes Major, are you telling me you didn't know?

Misato: No, I wasn't informed...

Hyuuga: That is odd...you don't suspect that he can be like the Fifth...do you?

Misato: That is highly unprobable, since the Fifth was the last Angel. However, we can't take any chances. I presume he will take preliminary synch tests here with us?

Hyuuga: Yes, he is scheduled for one later on the day of his arrival.

Misato: Good, in that case, if this guy is like Nagisa, he will probably have the ability to set his synch ratio to any level he wishes, so most likely it will be a high score.

Hyuuga: Understood. Also, on that topic, I was ordered to tell you that Dr. Akagi will be returning to duty.

Misato: What? Ritsuko is coming back?

Hyuuga: That is what I understood. Now that we have a new Evangelion Unit in our posession, we will probably need her to get all of the pilot's data loaded, as well as for her to handle all of the technical stuff. She is the Chairperson of Project-E, after all.

Misato: Understood, thanks for telling me Hyuuga. (To Herself): Ritsuko...what tricks is Ikari hiding now for her to be coming back as head of Project-E? What is he going to use her for now...I don't like this one bit... Dammit Kaji, why must you be gone?

With that, Misato bites her lower lip, and leaves Nerv for home.

**Katsuragi Apartment**

Shinji sat on the floor watching T.V. next to Pen-Pen. He obviously wasn't as enthusiastic about the program as the penguin was, as he held his ever accompanying SDAT player in his hands. He closed his eyes as the soft music escaped the headphones and relaxed him. He slowly thought to the events of the previous day.

Flashback

_Shinji: Asuka, please wake up...tell me something...let me know your here...please._

_Asuka: ..._

_Shinji: Asuka...please say anything. Call me a Baka, a wimp, a spineless coward..please say anything..._

_Asuka: ..._

_Shinji: ASUKA PLEASE!_

End Flashback

Shinji: Asuka...

Shinji muttered his first word in the entire night. Pen-Pen turned to look at him curiously, but quickly returned to his programming. At that Moment, Misato walked in the door.

Misato: Tadaima! (I'm home!)

No response was given at her call. Somewhat puzzled, Misato walked into the living room to be greeted by the sight of a very depressed Shinji listening to his SDAT.

Misato (to herself): He must still be upset over what happened with Nagisa.

Misato walked up to Shinji and tapped him on the shoulder. Shinji turned around, somewhat startled, but it quickly died down and he reverted back to his usual depressed self.

Shinji: Oh, hey there Misato.

Misato: Shinji, how are you doing?

Shinji: ...

Misato: I see, Shinji I was planning on taking a drive around...would you like to go with me?

Misato already half expected a 'No' answer, but she was suprised by his response.

Shinji: Yes Misato.

The drive was silent and uneventful. Shinji stared out the window while Misato kept her eyes glued to the road. The silence was starting to become uncomfortable, but it was soon broken, suprisingly enough, by Shinji.

Shinji: Misato, you wouldn't mind taking me someplace would you?

Misato: Sure Shinji, where do you want to go?

Shinji: A place that I discovered recently. It helps me think.

Misato: Of course, where is it?

A few minutes later, Misato and Shinji arrived at their destination. Shinji stepped out of the car and walked to the shore of a shallow artificial lake. He sighed deeply and sat down. This was the lake where he had first met Kaworu. Misato walked up and stood beside him. The silence was almost sickening, until Shinji decided to talk.

Shinji: Kaworu should have survived...he was much better than I am...Kaworu should have survived!

Misato: No! The person that deserves to survive is the one who has the will to make it happen. That boy wished for death. He ignored his will to survive andchose to die for a false hope.

Shinji remained quiet at Misato's words. A few minutes later, he slowly got up and walked to the car.

Shinji: Let's go home Misato.

**Nerv Hospital - 1st Cranial Trauma Nerve**

Asuka Langely Sohryu lay motionless in her bed. Her eyes closed, her body limp and pale. One could wonder if her mind was as dead as her body appeared. Little did they know however, that inside, she was having a ferocious conflict.

Asuka: Where am I?

We see Asuka standing in a void of black nothingness, completely void of a top or bottom. She looks around, confused and terrified at the same time, as she has absolutely no idea of where she is. Suddenly a very familiar voice booms out of nowhere. This voice has been the causes of her nightmares all this time.

Voice: Asuka...

Asuka: Who's that? Where are you?

Voice: My dear little Asuka...

Asuka: Mother...?

Asuka looks around, desperately trying to find the source of the voice. None can be found however, and this only leads to her despair.

Voice: Come to heaven with me Asuka.

Asuka: What?

Voice: Your father doesn't love us anymore, come to heaven with me.

Asuka: No...

Voice: Die with me Asuka.

Asuka: No...I don't want to die...

Voice: Don't you want to see your mommy again?

Asuka: Yes...

Voice: Then come to heaven with me...die with me Asuka.

Asuka: I want to die...

Voice: Your father hates us, he abandonned us, we are no longer needed in this world. We must die.

Asuka: Yes...I can no longer pilot Unit-02. Thereason for which I lived in this world has been taken away from me. Piloting Eva gave me an identity, a purpose. Now I have neither. I want to die...

Voice: Yes...

Asuka: I want to die.

Voice: Yes.

Asuka: I WANT TO DIE!

Voice: YES!

Asuka: But yet, at the same time, I'm afraid of death. I feel as though they may be another purpose for me out there. I feel as though I may be needed somewhere else.

Voice: Do you really believe this Asuka? Do you think someone out there needs you?

Asuka: Yes, for some reason I do. For some reason I also feel as though I can return to Unit-02.

Voice: Then live Asuka.

Asuka: Yes...

Voice: Return to your life Asuka.

Asuka: Yes, I don't want to die.

Voice: Live.

Asuka: Yes.

The machines which monitor Asuka's health suddenly start going haywire as Asuka opens her eyes. She starts gasping for air as if she had been held underwater for 10 minutes.

Asuka: Im..alive...

She simply stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. Her eyes held the stories of a thousand scenarios being played in her head. It was offical now. Asuka Langely Sohryu had finally awoken.

**The Next Day**

Shinji once again sat at the shore of the lake where he had met Kaworu. He held his head low as he stared at the gently lapping water. Suddenly he heard humming next to him, and he turned to see a boy of about his age sitting on a rock. He dressed...strange. He was all clad in black, and he had long jet black hair. The boy turned to face Shinji.

Boy: Music is such a wonderful thing, don't you think?

Once the boy said this, the image of Kaworu Nagisa quickly bore into Shinji's mind. It was almost ironic that this was exactly how Kaworu and Shinji met.

Boy: Music soothes the soul, and eases pain, wouldn't you agree Shinji Ikari?

Shinji cringed. The likliness was all too real. For a moment he thought that this was some kind of sick joke.

Shinji: H-How do you know my name?

Boy: I know who you are, you are the Third Child, the pilot of Evangelion Unit-01. In America they reffered to you as the "Angel Slayer" because you had an outstanding Angel kill record.

Shinji: That still doesn't tell me how you know all this about me.

Boy: I am the Sixth Child, and Designated Pilot of Evangelion Unit-04.

Shinji: Sixth Child? Unit-04? You?

Boy: Yep, kind of strange don't you think?

Shinji: No, not really. Is it your first day here in Tokyo-3?

Boy: Yes, I just got here this morning. I wanted to get myself acquainted to my new home so I roamed the city and...well...here I am.

Shinji: I see.

Boy: Shinji, I am supposed to be at Nerv in one hour for my preliminary synch tests, would you mind showing me the way?

Shinji: No, not at all.

Boy: Great!

With that said, the boy jumped off the rock and proceeded to walk alongside Shinji as they made their way towards Nerv HQ.

Shinji: By the way, I didn't get your name.

The boy turned and smiled serenely at Shinji.

Boy: My name is Malikai.

**To be continued.**

A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 2 is complete. I had a pretty easy time with this chapter and I hope that it will be this way throughout the story.

The next chapter will deal with Asuka returning into Shinji's life, as well as him and Malikai getting acquainted and finding that they have alot in common. Also Unit-04 will be activated for the first time since the incident which resulted in its dissapearence. I will see you all in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome! Rock on.

Bl00dStains666


End file.
